


The Wall and The Flower

by UnicornInATophat



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But also, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ros is not gonna sleep with underage Spencer, Running Away, Spencer is bad at pop culture, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, au Ros lives, eventually, idk it was a thought, im sorry, no suicide, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornInATophat/pseuds/UnicornInATophat
Summary: Roslyn didn’t kill herself when she was 17, instead she ran away. Twenty years later she has to explain to her little sister why she left, and give the reason she can’t regret it.This is Roslyn/Spencer because I can, and there is not enough Roslyn in the CM fandom. It is friends to lovers. Spencer is 5 years younger than Ros. THERE WILL BE NO UNDERAGE SPENCER WITH ANYONE OVERAGE.Okay, JJ's not gonna be in there for a while. I spell Roslyn's name as such because that is the way it's written on the Criminal Minds Wiki, and I like that spelling better.
Relationships: Rosaline Jareau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Rosaline Jareau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. May 23, 1994

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
>  Some facts that are kinda important in the story  
> Roslyn was born in 1975  
> Spencer was born in 1980 (This is more for my benefit but if you want to imagine something else I can't stop you)  
> I'm making Spencer finish his Mathematics PhD first (in fourish years), all his academics will be on an accelerated schedule, and for the rest he'll be double majoring cause why not?  
> Spencer is bad at pop culture because Spencer is bad at pop culture. (I think I made him slightly worse at it than in the show but, whatever)  
> THEY START AS FRIENDS!!! The falling in love bit happens gradually, and nothing is acted upon until Spencer is over age.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
>  ** _COMMENT_**
> 
> Chapter Song: We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes

May 23, 1994

“Are you okay?”  
She jumped looking up from her textbook to glance at the person who had tapped on her shoulder, “Uh, yeah, um. Why do you ask?”  
“Well, I said ‘hello’ three times.” He smiled  
“Oh, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Do you need any help? You’re looking pretty lost.”  
“You’re like 14, what would you know about college level algebra?”  
He noticeably shrunk back, “I’m 15 actually, and considering I’m getting ready to wrap up a PhD in Mathematics I’d say I know quite a bit on the subject.”  
She laughed, “Sorry, I was really rude. I’m stressed, but that’s no excuse for not having manners.”  
“That’s okay. I understand that not everyone does their best work under intense pressure and/or terror.”  
“Okay, that’s fucked up. At 15 nobody should know that about themselves.”  
“Well, sometimes it’s either sink or swim, and I’m very afraid of drowning so..” He grinned  
“I get it. Right now I’m sinking, so if you have a life preserver you could throw my way it would be most appreciated.”  
“Okay, I’m not always 100% on metaphors, so to clarify, you want a study buddy?”  
“I mean, I was thinking more along the lines of tutoring, but that works”  
“I charge for tutoring, and all the people under my tutelage are, frankly, morons. So, I’d rather think of you as a study buddy.”  
“I feel like I should help you out, if that’s the case. Quid Pro Quo. You need any help in English?”  
“Uh, no, actually, my Mom used to teach 15th century lit.” He saw her face drop, “But, um, sometimes people in here can get kind of obnoxious. Clicking a pen over and over, playing music too loud, and other stuff. Maybe if two people ask them to stop they’ll get the message?”  
“Sounds like a deal” She stuck out her hand  
“Sorry I don’t shake hands. Germs.”  
She smiled gently, “Ok, would a fist bump work?”  
He paused for a moment, “Yeah, yeah. I think a fist bump would be okay.”  
She held out her fist, which he gently bumped with his.  
“Spencer Reid, by the way.”  
“Roslyn.”  
“No last name.”  
“Not at the moment.”  
“Like Michelangelo, nice.”  
“Never been compared to a Ninja Turtle before. But, yeah I guess so.”  
He cocked his head to the side, “What’s a ‘ninja turtle’?”  
“You don’t know the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? From the cartoon?”  
“I’m a bit out of date with pop culture.”  
“Out of curiosity, how out of date?”  
“Well, I uh,” He furrowed his brow for a moment then looked up triumphantly, “I saw all the episodes of the Addams Family.”  
She huffed a laugh, “I’m pretty sure those were movies.”  
“No, they were definitely episodes. From the ‘60s. My Great Aunt Ethel recorded them.” He winced  
“Well, sometime I’ll have to have you over. You can show me the episodes, and I can introduce you to the movies. There was one in ‘91 and another a couple years back.”  
He studied her. Her face held a lot of warmth, and an equal amount of sadness, he wondered for a moment what happened. What had hurt her so bad that even when she was happy she looked sad.  
I want to make her happy, He thought, outloud however, “That sounds dreadful.” He winked  
He was rewarded with a peal of laughter that no less than seven people shushed.  
Once her giggling died down she grinned and said, “Alright Spencer, now pull up a seat. I have no idea how to tackle this problem, and I feel like something similar might be on the final exam.”  
“First of all, yes. It is definitely on the exam. Second, It’s really easy once you know what you’re doing. I know a few tricks.”


	2. Mini-Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roslyn get’s a B-, interrupts Spencer's lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this hasn't been updated in forever. I just got a new job, and I've been busy balancing that and school. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Chapter Song: Poprocks & Coke by Green Day

June 10, 1994

Roslyn ran, she ran like a woman possessed. Every once in a while someone would hear her feet slapping and look up, jumping out of the way, that was nice of them. Running around people would slow her down. She couldn’t slow down. Not now at least. Not with what was at stake. She burst into the lecture hall causing the speaker to stop. She flew down the stairs, and slammed into the man standing in her path. Wrapping her arms around him, not caring if they fell.  
“I did it. I DID IT!” She shouted victoriously  
Spencer carefully maneuvered her into an empty nearby chair. She collapsed into it, lungs burning.  
“Does anyone know the school record for the mile? I’m pretty sure she just beat it.” He joked  
Ros hit him with the paper in her fist until he took it from her.  
“Rozz you got a B-? This is amazing!” He grinned at her  
She pumped her fist in the air, then immediately bent forward, wheezing.  
“Mr. Reid” A voice said sternly  
“Sorry, I’m sorry, just a big moment is all.” He said quickly returning to his seat  
“Let’s try not to have a repeat performance.”  
“Yes, m’am”  
The rest of the lecture was spent with Roslyn trying to catch her breath, and her and Spencer grinning at each other whenever one caught the other's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fun short lil' thing. Next chapter will definitely have more Spencer/Roslyn bonding. :))
> 
> There is now officially a spotify playlist for this story (just search 'The Wall and The Flower on spotify)

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for a beta it would be much appreciated.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
